


To Live By You

by yalikejaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Suicide, Triggers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalikejaz/pseuds/yalikejaz
Summary: Asahi loved Nishinoya, even when he shouldn't have.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	To Live By You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually think Nishinoya is like this!! Its for the sake of the story, ah. 
> 
> Also this is super triggering with abusive relationships and rape. Please read at your own discretion.

It was always hard for Asahi to do things on his own. Especially when they were big things, like go infront of his class and speak. He would get so nervous that he would feel emotionally overwhelmed and panic. 

Asahi could always speak with Nishinoya though. They became friends a little while after they met at the first practice of Asahi's second year, Nishinoya's first. 

At the beginning of practice that day Nishinoya made his presence very known, which put Asahi on edge. Nishinoya was very loud, and very into volleyball. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind, even as a first year on his first day.

Of course, Nishinoya noticed that the gentle giant seemed to have taken staring at the small Libero as a serious down time activity. Nishinoya didn't mind, really. He only wished that the second year would talk to him. 

After a couple of weeks of the staring, Nishinoya finally decided he'd had enough of the silence. After practice ended Nishinoya confronted the tall boy in the storage closet. "Why is it that you're always staring at me, but never talk to me?" Nishinoya asked, not seeing a reason to beat around the bush. 

Asahi was surprised that the small boy was talking to him, even more so that he'd been caught staring. He couldn't help but to become flustered as he looked to the ground, embarrassed. 

`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`

That had been the start of their relationship. From that day on, Asahi couldn't say Nishinoya's name without his cheeks being dusted by a pale pink blush. He was infatuated. He fell inlove with one sentence, and he couldnt help but to fall harder and harder with every syllable that tumbled passed Nishinoya's lips after. 

He build up the habit of turning a blind eye to all of the things that Nishinoya wronged him with. He didn't want to see the small things that Nishinoya did that were actually bad. Like when he would get angry and yell at Asahi. Or when he would ignore Asahi for days on end, but when he responded he made it out to be Asahi's fault. 

Asahi could feel his mental health slipping further and further. But he still couldn't help but to love Nishinoya. He was infatuated with the fiesty libero.

Asahi told himself that all of the good feelings were good enough to outweigh the bad ones. And when Nishinoya finally asked Asahi out on a date, he couldn't help but to be overjoyed. 

They went to a small restaurant and got food, but Nishinoya got angry with the waitress. She accidentally brought the wrong drinks to his table, and Asahi could only frown. He didnt like to see the woman berated for a simple mistake. When he spoke up though, he was met with a small growl. "Its fine, I'm handling it Asahi." Those words put Asahi on edge for the rest of the night. 

After that the two decided to seriously date. They were together for a year before the two finally went all the way. Asahi was very uncomfortable, but was scared to tell Nishinoya. Over the course of that year it was like Nishinoya trained the already timid giant. With a simple look, Asahi stopped talking and looked to the ground. That was kind of how their first time went. 

Nishinoya had been acting strange for a few weeks. The two had been curled up in Asahi's bed watching a movie when Asahi finally confronted him. "What's wrong, Nishi?" He asked while looking to the other and making eye contact. "You've been off.." he said softly, scared of making him angry. 

Nishinoya released a heavy sigh. "We've been together for a year and havent gotten sexual at all, of course I'm pissy! I'm frustrated emotionally AND sexually!" 

This caused Asahi's eyes to widen. The thought of being intimate just made him feel uncomfortable. "I-im sorry Nishi.." he said quietly, his body tensing up. 

Nishinoya only scoffed and shook his head before standing up from the bed and walking to the door. "Ill see you later Asahi." He said passively as he left the room.

Asahi stood up and ran out, grabbing Nishinoya's hand. "P-please don't leave," Asahi stumbled over his words as his heart beat hard. 

Asahi worried that if he didn't satisfy Nishinoya, he would run off with someone who would. 

Nishinoya turned to the tall boy with a cocked eyebrow. "Are we going to have sex?" He asked like it was no big deal. Asahi could only nod with tears in his eyes. 

`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`

A year after that, Asahi felt like he couldn't live without Nishinoya. The small boy had harmed him so many times mentally and degraded him so often that he believed those things. Like that he was just a stupid, sensitive slut. Even if he hadn't been sexual with anyone other than Nishinoya, the other was convinced that Asahi had been sleeping around.

It was after graduation when Asahi moved to a small apartment. He stayed close to Karasuno and gave up his dreams to stay with Nishinoya. 

One night when Asahi had decided to surprise Nishinoya at his house, he saw something awful. Nishinoya had been mid thrust in some girl Asahi didn't recognize. 

Asahi let out a strangled gasp as he felt like his heart had been wrenched. Nishinoya only turned and made eye contact with Asahi as he continued what he was going, going even harder on the girl. She had been enjoying herself so much laying on the couch as the small boy fucked her that she didn't even realize Asahi had been watching. 

She didn't realize until she heard the sniffles and the sound of crying start. She looked over and was quick to cover herself when she saw the crying man at the still open door. He turned and left, taking off down the street. He had to sit on a bench as his cries started to get even harder. He couldnt handle the emotional turmoil Nishinoya put him through. He felt like he gave up everything for Nishinoya.

When he saw the headlights Asahi came to a conclusion. He'd never be able to escape Nishinoya while he was still alive. 

As the bus got closer and closer Asahi felt his adrenaline rising. In an instant Asahi threw himself infront of the bus, feeling the metal crunch his body before his eyes closed.


End file.
